


this is where she was meant to be

by vulpixgrrrl



Series: clexa oneshots [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:53:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3492521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulpixgrrrl/pseuds/vulpixgrrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>clarke watching lexa sleep, late night cuddling ensued.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this is where she was meant to be

The candlelight flickered on the large fabric that made up the elaborate tent made especially for the commander. It was late, very late, and although being draped in beautiful fur pelts, Clarke couldn’t seem to sleep. She looked around the tent and saw everything from setups of war plans, maps, empty glasses, scattered tools and weapons, and sat in the far corner was the commanders throne. Clarke looked at it for a second before glancing down to her side. Laying beside her under the soft layers was Lexa.

It wasn’t the first time Clarke had seen the commander sleep, but she still wasn’t used to the sight. Lexa was one of the most powerful and strong people she had ever met, and never let her guard down for a second. There were guards just outside the tent door, but inside it was all calm and serene.

Clarke watched Lexa’s chest rise and fall with ease, and her face stayed soft. She was in a completely blissful sleep. Earlier in the day she had done a lot of training regimes with her warriors, and had been making a couple big decisions in meetings, with Clarke right by her side. Even though she knew it was just all in a days work for a commander, Lexa almost never got time to just rest. It made Clarke somewhat sad. To know that this young girl had to always carry all of her people on her shoulders, and never be able to just be at peace. Clarke empathized with that, but she hadn’t been doing it nearly as long or to the extent Lexa had.

Her heart felt heavy with that thought, but it soon was shook away when Lexa’s nose twitched. Clarke smirked at that. Lexa’s arms were draped over Clarkes body and her head was nestled laying by Clarke’s shoulder.

Clarke watched Lexa’s face again. Her eyelids weren’t moving an inch. Her mouth stayed still like water. All of her muscles were at complete ease. Nothing made Clarke more at home than this. Not the thought of the Ark, or Finn, or even the original drop ship camp. She was no grounder, but she knew this is where she was meant to be. The only memory that made her feel as safe as this moment was that of her father. It was equally the same as it was very different though. Her father was her saving grace, and her best friend. Lexa was something else. She was Clarke’s rock. Her shining star in a dark sky that lit up the darkness that surrounded and attempted to swallow her whole.

Lexa shuffled beside her, and Clarke was scared she had done something to wake her. Lexa unconsciously had moved closer to Clarke, her body was now flush to Clarkes side, and her grip around her Clarke’s torso had become tighter. Clarke dared not move, just letting Lexa move as she please. When Clarke thought the girl was done moving, Lexa’s head moved into the crook under her neck and shoulder. Clarke’s body felt warm, and not from the piles of fur pelts. She felt more happy than she had in longer than she can remember.

“Hum-mah mmmm…” Clarke held in a giggle at the in incomprehensible sound Lexa made. She was mumbling in her sleep. Lexa’s head snuggled in closer, and Clarke tightened her grip around the other girl’s hip and arm. She hadn’t wanted to move in fear of waking Lexa, but she needed to hold her closer.

Clarke’s head laid back on the comfy pillow they lay on, and she finally felt the exhaustion sweep over her. Her eyes started to close, letting the feeling in. The body beside her felt right. This all felt so right. 


End file.
